As atomics moves ahead, such radiotherapy as Cobalt-60, linear accelerators and electron beams has been one of major means to cancer therapy. However, conventional photon or electron therapy has been undergone physical restrictions of radioactive rays; for example, many normal tissues on a beam path will be damaged as tumor cells are destroyed. On the other hand, sensitivity of tumor cells to the radioactive rays differs greatly, so in most cases, conventional radiotherapy falls short of treatment effectiveness on radioresistant malignant tumors (such as glioblastoma multiforme and melanoma).
For the purpose of reducing radiation damage to the normal tissue surrounding a tumor site, target therapy in chemotherapy has been employed in the radiotherapy. While for high-radioresistant tumor cells, radiation sources with high RBE (relative biological effectiveness) including such as proton, heavy particle and neutron capture therapy have also developed. Among them, the neutron capture therapy combines the target therapy with the RBE, such as the boron neutron capture therapy (BNCT). By virtue of specific grouping of boronated pharmaceuticals in the tumor cells and precise neutron beam regulation, BNCT is provided as a better cancer therapy choice than conventional radiotherapy.
BNCT takes advantage that the boron (10B)-containing pharmaceuticals have high neutron capture cross section and produces 4He and 7Li heavy charged particles through 10B(n,α)7Li neutron capture and nuclear fission reaction. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, a schematic drawing of BNCT and a nuclear reaction formula of 10B (n,α) 7Li neutron capture are shown, the two charged particles, with average energy at about 2.33 MeV, are of linear energy transfer (LET) and short-range characteristics. LET and range of the alpha particle are 150 keV/micrometer and 8 micrometers respectively while those of the heavy charged particle 7Li are 175 keV/micrometer and 5 micrometers respectively, and the total range of the two particles approximately amounts to a cell size. Therefore, radiation damage to living organisms may be restricted at the cells' level. When the boronated pharmaceuticals are gathered in the tumor cells selectively, only the tumor cells will be destroyed locally with a proper neutron source on the premise of having no major normal tissue damage.
Beam detection and diagnosis which directly relates to the dose and effect of an irradiation therapy, belongs to an important subject in a neutron capture therapy system. As disclosed in the prior art, in a neutron capture therapy system, the dose of a neutron beam during irradiation is measured, for example, by attaching a gold wire for measuring a neutron beam to an irradiation object in advance, detaching the gold wire therefrom during the irradiation with a neutron beam, and measuring an amount of activated gold of the gold wire. It is intended to control (for example, stop) the neutron capture therapy system so as to irradiate the irradiation object with the neutron beam with a desired dose on the basis of the measured dose.
However, in this case, for example, when a dose rate of a neutron beam varies for some reasons after measuring the amount of activated gold of the gold wire, it may not be possible to cope with this variation and it may thus be difficult to irradiate an irradiation object with a neutron beam with a desired dose. That is to say, in the aforementioned neutron capture therapy system, the irradiation dose of the radiation cannot be detected in real time, and it cannot be decided the source of the malfunction quickly once the detection devices break down, so it's time and strength consuming of malfunction checking.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a radiation detection system for neutron capture therapy system and detection method thereof, which capable of improving the accuracy of irradiation dose and finding the malfunction location in time.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.